


Spaces

by lirallya



Series: Spaces: A Poetry Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirallya/pseuds/lirallya
Series: Spaces: A Poetry Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Spaces

Spaces

I remember  
we were supposed to go  
on a picnic, but Dad raised his voice and  
Mom threw a tomato at the back  
of his head. I watched it tumble  
and come to a stop,  
wobbling uncertainly  
like the earth on its axis,  
or how I imagine the earth  
would have wobbled when it was new,  
not yet settled into its rhythm. 

My brother and I visited our dad  
in his new apartment, small and dirty,  
and nothing like home.  
The spare room had a crack in the ceiling where the night poured in.  
My brother got used to it, but I couldn’t settle into the rhythms of that place.

When you first met me I was eating a tomato.  
You said it was strange, eating a tomato like an apple,  
and in that moment I imagined it sailing  
out of my hand and hitting you,  
bite first,  
in the forehead.  
Getting used to you was easy, but so was knowing that nothing is permanent.  
As you learned all my rhythms I told you  
we loved like the stars,  
even though I wasn’t sure what that meant.  
I thought it sounded significant,  
something you’d like to hear,  
but I know even the night sky is lit with fires that are long gone.


End file.
